The gene which encodes human growth hormone will be engineered for high expression in plant cells by fusions to strong promoters from plants. These chiameric genes will be transferred to plant cells via the Agrobacterium transformation system, and regenerated transgenic plants will be produced. Such plants will be assayed to determine the levels of hGH mRNA, and protein which is produced, and whether correct processing of the precursor protein has occurred, namely removal of a signal peptide, and introduction of two disulfide bonds. The approach, if successful, will provide a cost effective alternative to the large scale and economic production of protein pharmaceuticals used in mammalian health care.